Dirty Games
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Harry and Draco are playing some very dirty games indeed... WARNING: This is a slash fic and it contains no real plot but just plenty of smut! First Chapter is short with 2nd chapter an expansion of the first upon many requests...
1. Dirty Games

**Dirty Games by HPFangirl71**

They came together here once a week, neither really acknowledging it but both grateful for the release. It was a place to come for some quick and dirty fucking… nothing more, nothing less. Their passion for each other built around years of hostility. There was no love between the two yet they continued to come here night after night, to this secluded muggle bar where they could have their secret unions.

Draco Malfoy loved the way Harry would grab his hair as his own fingernails drew blood across the Chosen One's back. It made him feel powerful to have this dark haired beauty of a man come undone at his command.

Harry likewise thrilled at their voyeuristic adventures. The strangers that gawked at their escapades in the dark and dingy hallway were an added turn on to the sexy blonde man who surrendered to his very will.

This was a dirty game they played, each taking what they needed from the other underneath the deceptive guise of propriety they showed to the rest of the wizarding world. Their heterosexual marriages were a sham, while what they really needed and desired was what they got from within each other's arms. They couldn't put a voice to the passion they felt but when they growled one another's names in a moment of heated pleasure, it was quite apparent.

The heat rose around them time and time again, as they would grind their bodies against one another, each fighting to top this time. As bodies collided, lips would linger roughly; hands would purposefully bruise as they marked their territory. Glamour magic would later hide the indiscretions. Each tumble together made for further guilt and more anger, which were only fuel for the next encounter. It was a never-ending cycle that neither wished to stop.

How this dirty game had started neither quite remembered but the games had turned into a full-scale war that neither would truly ever win…


	2. More Dirty Games

**More Dirty Games by HPFangirl71**

Harry Potter's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting as he stepped into the loud muggle club. He felt a twinge of guilt thinking of Ginny sitting at home thinking he was at an important business dinner. He still wasn't sure what drew him here on these nights, perhaps it was just the magnetic pull of something truly forbidden…

He walked over to the bar, ordering a whiskey sour and then scanning the club to see if someone had actually had the nerve to show up here again. He grimaced at the sight of a pale blonde head sticking out from the crowded dance floor. He was here as usual and so there was no turning back even though he knew he should. He pushed his way through the crowd to arrive face to face with his one remaining adversary.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? I told you this was never happening again!"

Draco looked up at him and smirked knowingly. He shook off Harry's grip from where he had grabbed his arm and then took a swig of the Heineken he was holding.

"That's what you always say." he retorted in a haughty, know it all tone of voice.

"Well this time I meant it." Harry replied with false determination.

Draco glared at him intensely before speaking.

"You really think your what I want Potter? I bet I could take home any number of these muggle girls to fuck tonight, so what to hell makes you so special?"

There was bitterness in his tone, as he looked straight at Harry, taunting him with his grin. Draco pushed him up against the wall in a slightly menacing way and Harry felt a rush of adrenaline pulse through his body. He regretted these encounters but found himself repeatedly coming back for more.

Draco was worried that tonight he would have to be the one to make the first move. Potter was obviously having second thoughts about tonight's encounter; it was the do-gooder in him. Why Draco found himself here in this filthy bar in the first place was beyond comprehension yet he kept coming back night after night. Dirty as it made him feel, something about Potter kept drawing him back…

No one seemed surprised or concerned when Harry reached up and punched Draco in the mouth. The amount of fights that occurred here made this the norm. However, for Draco and Harry this was not a fight. This was their kind of foreplay…

With the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, Draco smirked at Harry. So... the games would begin early tonight he thought to himself. He grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him through the crowd of dancers towards a deserted hallway. As soon as they were free of the crowd, Harry pulled himself from Draco's grip knocking him into a nearby chair. Momentarily caught off guard, Draco quickly pulled himself together and again grabbed hold of Harry. Pinning Harry's hands behind his back he roughly pushed him up against the concrete wall.

Harry struggled to get out of Draco's grip but it only made the man further tighten his hold on him. There was anger and hatred throughout the steel grey eyes that trained down upon him. Then Harry did the only thing he could think to do, he pressed his lips against Malfoy's, catching him again off guard. He could taste the blood on his mouth as he pressed down fierce and hard. Harry swore he felt Malfoy giving in before suddenly breaking the kiss and pushing away from him.

"What the bloody hell Potter? Kissing is for girls! If I wanted romance and mushy junk, I would've stayed at home with my wife for crying out loud!" Draco was sputtering in anger.

"Why you must mean Astoria… that pureblood showpiece your parents bought and paid for you." Harry replied as his face turned pink with slight embarrassment.

"Well at least my wife hasn't been had by half the wizarding community!"

"You take that back Malfoy!"

Harry felt a rage building up from within. Draco definitely knew which buttons to push in order to get his anger boiling. Ginny's questionable promiscuity was a definite sore point for the famous hero.

"Why don't you try to make me?" Draco sneered at him.

Harry lunged at him, wrapping his hands around the handsome man's neck muscles. Draco fought for breath as he struggled with the dark haired man who had a tight hold of him. He rarely got to see this enraged side of Harry, but it was definitely a turn on. The man was gorgeous when his temper flared. He felt the familiar twitch hit his groin and knew it was definitely worth it.

As Harry finally loosened his grip on his supposed enemy, Draco quickly used it as a chance to gain the upper hand. He uttered a wandless hex that sent Harry sprawling onto the cement floor. He saw blood drip from a cut in his forehead, which further excited him. He grabbed a hold of Harry's messy brown hair and pulled him roughly back to his feet. The two men continued to struggle in this manner, neither wanting to be the one to surrender.

This struggle to dominate was the foreplay that would lead to some very hot sex between the two but neither wanted to recognize it as such. It was hard to admit that you were lusting after the man you hated the most in the world. The hate emanated from them both but so did the incredible desire. A desire that grew with every shove of rough hands, every pull of hair, and every bit of pain they exerted upon one another. Theirs was the most complicated of relationships, a love/hate fed by years of animosity and passion. This was a dirty game they played with each other. Whether they each could survive with hearts in tact was the desperate question.

As Draco finally claimed victory this time around by pinning Potter into a darkened corner and successfully stripping him of pride and clothing, the struggle still continued. He pumped his cock viciously into the man beneath him while onlookers snuck peeks at their shenanigans. The air of voyeurism turned them both on and only accentuated the danger of it all. In desperation, Harry let his nails dig deep into Draco's skin, showing little remorse for the pain he caused the sexy blonde man. Draco let out a groan and bit down upon the flesh of Harry's right shoulder and pumped deeper still into his incredibly tight hole.

Harry had lost this round but still he took pleasure from the encounter. He wrapped his hand around his rigid cock and pumped it furiously, determined to cum all over the silk Armani shirt of the pristine man who had accosted him here. Yes, this was a vicious game they played, neither really giving in, both trying hard to control the circumstances. Harry moaned the name of his "enemy" as he came hard, leaving his mess behind. Draco deposited himself deep within the man he swore to hate forever as he panted and screamed out a string of obscenities.

Pulling back from one another, they refused to look each other in the eyes. Too afraid of what they might see there. They would struggle to put themselves to rights and then shuffle casually out the double doors to the club. Each running back to the wives they really weren't very passionate about but needed to hide the secret desire that lay within them both. Yes, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter could deny their need for one another all they wanted but somehow when they came together here it was all too evident to the Muggles who came to watch this unusual pairing.


End file.
